Encryption of content has become widespread as a technique for securely storing and distributing or sharing content between a content creator and a content consumer. As the use of encryption has grown, the complexity of various encryption techniques has also increased, thereby increasing the computational resources needed to encrypt and/or decrypt content and increasing the computational cost of encrypting and/or decrypting content. Additionally, when content that has been encrypted by a content creator is distributed or shared with the content consumer, a content key must be provided to the content consumer, where the content key allows the content consumer to decrypt the content. However, sharing content keys with the content consumer may increase the likelihood that the content consumer is able to decrypt other content that has been encrypted by the content creator, or may allow the content consumer to access content that the content creator does want the content consumer to have access to. Additionally, when the encrypted content is stored in a network environment, such as at a network server or a cloud server, the content may need to be retrieved by the content provider and re-encrypted prior to providing the content to the content consumer.